musicalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Phantom of the Opera
Ogólne informacje The Phantom of the Opera to musical stworzony w 1986 przez Andrew Lloyd Webbera (muzyka) oraz Charlesa Harta i Richarda Stilgoe (libretto). Fabuła musicalu jest osnuta na kanwie powieści Gastona Leroux z 1911 roku i koncentruje się na losach młodej sopranistki Christine Daaé, która staje się obsesją tajemniczego zdeformowanego geniusza muzycznego znanego jako Upiór Opery. Spektakl miał światową prapremierę w październiku 1986 na deskach londyńskiego teatru Her Majesty's Theatre. Jest: drugim najdłużej granym musicalem w historii West Endu (po Les Misérables) najdłużej granym musicalem w tym samym teatrze (Les Misérables dwa razy się przeprowadzał). najdłużej w historii granym (od 1988 do dziś) spektaklem na Broadwayu najbardziej dochodowym musicalem w historii, łączny przychód przekroczył 5 miliardów dolarów W 2004 roku na bazie musicalu powstał film w reżyserii Joela Schumachera. Fabuła Prolog Rok 1911. Odbywa się licytacja pamiątek teatralnych w zrujnowanym wnętrzu Opera Populaire. Licytują podeszli wiekiem wicehrabia Raoul de Chagny (kupuje pozytywkę z małpką) i Mme Giry. Ostatnim eksponatem są resztki kryształowego żyrandola. W trakcie jego podnoszenia następuje przejście do retrospekcji (gotycko organowa Overture), otoczenie nabiera blasku i koloru. Akcja przenosi się w czasie kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej – na próbę spektaklu Hannibal. Akt I Trwa próba generalna w dzień premiery, podczas niej zostają zaprezentowani nowi właściciele teatru (Firmin i André) oraz patron (Raoul). Na primadonnę Carlottę spada fragment dekoracji, obrażona opuszcza teatr. Grozi odwołanie spektaklu. Jedna z tancerek, Christine Daaé zna partię Carlotty (Think Of Me) i zaczyna ją śpiewać – początkowo onieśmielona, później pięknym czystym głosem. Koniec arii ma miejsce już na samej premierze. Raoul rozpoznaje w Christine swoją towarzyszkę z lat dziecięcych. Po premierze Raoul odwiedza Christine w jej garderobie (Little Lotte) i chce ją zabrać na kolację. Gdy wychodzi na chwilę, Christine jest przyzywana do lustra przez tajemniczy głos Anioła Muzyki, (który niewidzialny potajemnie dawał jej przez lata lekcje śpiewu). Przez sekretne przejście w lustrze Upiór Opery (to on okazuje się tajemniczym nauczycielem) z maską na twarzy sprowadza Christine do gotyckich podziemi opery (The Phantom Of The Opera). Upiór darzy Christine szczególnym uczuciem – chce być jej mistrzem i mentorem, lecz jednocześnie wielbi ją (ma m.in. jej woskową figurę naturalnej wielkości) i jest śmiertelnie zazdrosny. Upiór przedstawia jej swoje credo artystyczne (Music Of The Night). Zaciekawiona Christine zdejmuje maskę Upiora, który dostaje ataku szału – maska ukrywa jego zdeformowaną twarz. Po chwili Upiór uspokaja się i pozwala Christine odejść na górę, gdzie nadszedł ranek. Następnego dnia w biurze dyrektorów teatru zbierają się wszystkie główne postaci (poza Christine, która odsypia bezsenną noc). Każdy dostaje list (Notes) w którym Upiór wyłuszcza, czego oczekuje – nową premierą ma być opera Il Muto, w którym Christine zagra główną rolę. To znów doprowadza do szału La Carlottę. Aby ją udobruchać zarząd teatru postanawia zignorować polecenie Upiora (Primadonna) i obsadzić Carlottę w głównej roli. Trwa przedstawienie Il Muto (Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh). Upiór przeszkadza w nim – najpierw werbalnie, następnie przyczynia się w podstępny sposób do niedyspozycji głosowej Carlotty. Podczas przygotowań do kontynuacji spektaklu (Christine ma znów być dublerką) Upiór morduje goniącego go inspicjenta Buqueta. Przedstawienie zostaje zerwane. Christine ucieka ze sceny z Raoulem jak najdalej od podziemi Upiora, na dach. Tu Raoul zapewnia ją o bezpieczeństwie (Why Have You Brought Me Here), następnie wyznają sobie miłość (All I Ask Of You) i zbiegają na dół. Scenę podsłuchuje Upiór, którym targają sprzeczne uczucia miłości i nienawiści, grozi obu zemstą (All I Ask Of You (Reprise)). Następnie uruchamia mechanizm żyrandola, który z hukiem eksplodując spada na scenę. Akt II Pół roku później. Trwa zabawa karnawałowa (Masquerade) (olbrzymia taneczna scena zbiorowa na schodach). Nagle pojawia się Upiór, przynoszący partyturę swej nowej opery Don Juan Triumfujący! (Christine ma być główną odtwórczynią). Następnie znika. Trwa próba Don Juana. Wykonawcy nie chcą próbować eksperymentalnego wokalnie dzieła. Nagle pianino zaczyna samo grać. Wszyscy zaczynają hipnotycznie śpiewać. Christine udaje się na cmentarz, gdzie leży pochowany jej ojciec. Na cmentarzu chce rozstać się z upiorami przeszłości (Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again), lecz Upiór udający Anioła Muzyki (podszywając się pod ducha jej ojca) uwodzi ją głosem. Przeszkadza temu przybywający Raoul. Mężczyźni wdają się w słowną potyczkę, podczas której Upiór wystrzeliwuje w kierunku Raoula ogniste kule ze swej laski. Christine przekonuje wicehrabiego by ten uciekał wraz z nią, na co rozwścieczony Upiór deklaruje że od tej chwili oboje są jego wrogami i wystrzeliwuje ostatnią kulę ognia., stawiając cmentarz w efektownym blasku. Trwają przygotowania do premiery Don Juana. Raoul chce wykorzystać premierę jako okazję do pochwycenia Upiora (czemu Christine, mająca pełnić rolę przynęty, się sprzeciwia, lecz na końcu ulega namowom) gromadząc oddziały żandarmerii. Rozpoczyna się przedstawienie, Upiór potajemnie morduje Piangiego (manierycznego tenora, wykonawcę roli Don Juana) i przejmuje jego partię (The Point Of No Return w rytmie tanga). Znów uwodzi Christine swym głosem i muzyką. Kończąc arię wychodzi z roli wyznając Christine miłość. Ta obudzona nagle z zauroczenia, zdejmuje Upiorowi maskę z twarzy. Zza dekoracji wypada trup Piangiego, Upiór korzystając z zamieszania porywa Christine do podziemi (Down Once More). W pogoń za nimi udaje się Raoul, lecz jest złapany w pułapkę przez Upiora. Upiór każe Christine wybierać: albo wybierze jego (zostając z nim na zawsze w podziemiach) ocalając Raoulowi życie, albo wybierze Raoula skazując go na śmierć. Christine jest postawiona przed nieludzkim wyborem pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, których obu kocha (każdego w inny sposób). Okazuje to uczucie (przemieszane ze współczuciem) Upiorowi całując jego oszpeconą twarz. Ten przeżywa wstrząs moralny, jego wściekłość i żądza mordu mija. Uwalnia Raoula i Christine, każe im uciec prosząc, by nie wyjawili nikomu jego sekretu. Po ich odpłynięciu siada na fotelu i zakrywa szczelnie płaszczem. Do komnaty wbiega Meg Giry (córka Mme Giry). Podnosi płaszcz, lecz na pustym fotelu znajduje tylko porzuconą maskę Upiora. Spis arii AktI "Prologue" "Overture" "Think of Me" – Carlotta, Christine i Raoul "Angel of Music" – Meg Giry i Christine "Little Lotte/The Mirror (Angel of Music)" – Christine, Raoul i Upiór "The Phantom of the Opera" – Upiór i Christine "The Music of the Night" – Upiór "I Remember/Stranger than You Dreamt It" – Christine i Upiór "Magical Lasso" – Buquet, Meg Giry, Madame Giry, balet "Notes/Prima Donna" – Firmin, André, Raoul, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Meg, Piangi i Upiór "Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh (Il Muto)" – Carlotta "Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There" – Raoul i Christine "All I Ask of You" – Raoul i Christine "All I Ask of You (Reprise)" – Upiór Akt II "Entr'acte" "Masquerade/Why So Silent" – Zespół "Notes II/Twisted Every Way" – Andre, Firmin, Carlotta, Piangi, Raoul, Christine, Madame Giry i Upiór "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" – Christine "Wandering Child/Bravo, Monsieur!" – Upiór, Christine i Raoul "The Point of No Return" – Upiór i Christine "Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer" – Upiór, Christine, Raoul i Zespół "Final Lair" – Upiór, Christine i Raoul Kategoria:Musicale